


Burden

by Taurielo



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, angry Jason, being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielo/pseuds/Taurielo
Summary: Jason had been acting differently, he was constantly on edge, angry for no reason and it almost gets you both killed. You would think him getting you shot would shock some sense into him yet it only seems to make tings worse.





	Burden

Jason had been off recently. He was constantly on edge, being easily set off by the smallest of things. He was more brutal with the low life criminals and much more quick to pull the trigger. At first you had payed little attention to it, brushing it off as one of his usual tantrums or mood swings. Now you were sure it was something else. He had been particularly reckless in a mission Bruce had sent the pair of you on, getting not only himself nearly killed but you as well.  
You had planned it all out, you would sneak in from the rafters of the Black Mask gang warehouse while Jason would infiltrate the lower levels. It was to be stealthy and safe for an arms deal was taking place and the members were fully equipped with their own weapons. They weren’t taking any chances, but then again when you had Batman patrolling the streets of Gotham no one wanted to take it easy. You debriefed him of the plan, usually he would make playful comment of mock critisim but on this occasion he was silent, you knew under that dumb red helmet he wasn’t listening, a vacant and cold expression most likely on his hadsome features.  
This being said it still surprised you when he charged straight in, not even signalling he would do so to you. No contained rage in his fighting he just went ahead, in a violent and gory outburst. You were dazed for a moment before you realised if you didn’t intervene and help him out he was sure to get himself killed. Bullets were flying everywhere, ricocheting off from the metal pillars, you continuelsy doged and jumped out of harms way while shooting down the opposition with dummy bullets that Bruce ensured you were to use, Jason however was continusely shooting, your eyes caught him as he ran out and proceeded to chuck the empty cases at the gang members before using his fists to furiously beat one to a pulp. In any other situation the ammo throwing would have caused you to chuckle but with the immense danger he was placing himself in you didn’t. Instead you chose to head over to his aid. You pulled his shoulder harshley causing him to drop his hold on the thug and whip round to you.  
The sight you were faced with was one you had never seen before. His helmet was cracked arond his left eye, exposing a small fraction of his face, his eye was an icy and cold blue, the pupil contracted with immense rage. His fist was raised and ready to hit but before he did his eye seemed to soften for a split second, recognising it was you. However, they returned to there prior state within a moment and he yanked away from your grip onl to fight another oncoming brute.  
The moment left you dazed, slightly afraid but mostly confused and worried at his behaviour. You snapped quickly out of your state before continuing to fight.  
The seconds passed as you fought, quickly disposing of the enimies. You glanced at Jason only to see him repeating the same violent beatdown. He threw down the beaten figure, heavy pants leaving his body, all his energy finally gone. You cautiously stepped towards him but from the corner of your eye you noticed one more gang member raising their gun to his hunched over figure, readying to shoot.  
“Jason watch out!” you yelled, sprinting to him with all your force and knocking him down with you. As you fell the member shot, the bullet grazing your arm causing you to yelp in pain. Within a second Jason grabbed your gun and shot the guy down. When he was sure there was no one else he pushed you off him standing up and removing his helmet. Jaw clenching, brows furrowed and a dark look in his eyes. By God did he look pissed.  
“The Hell do you think you’re doing? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” He shouted while throwing the helmet to the floor.  
Your look of shock and worry changed as he spoke, into one of anger. How dare he have a go at you for being reckless after the stunt he pulled, you were fuming. Holding on to your slight wound and ignoring the pain in your arm you rose from the heap he’d pushed you in. Pulling off your mask so you could look directly at him you spoke,  
“What do I think I’m doing? I just saved you’re fucking life Todd.” You refrained from shouting at him knowing that if you’d let go it’d turn emotional, and you were too pissed off at him to cry.  
“I had it under control.” He said through his teeth glaring harshly at you. You matched his look back, yet you could feel the tears beginning to well up  
“Under Control? You call this under control! You just caused the mission to go tits-up, this is a fucking mess.” You raised your voice, his attitude only fueling your anger.   
“I did what I had to and look it worked didn’t it! I would’ve been fine if you just stayed the fuck out of it! You’re such a fucking pain!” He looked directly in your eyes with this. You gasped words hitting you like a ton of bricks. As soon as they left his mouth his eyes softened, as if all the annoyance seeped away as he realised his words. You let the tears slip out, but no other sound escaped. He took a step fowards hand out to softly touch the hand which covered the wound, a small pained whisper of your name on his lips but you recoiled harshly. As he took one foward you took a step back. He spoke again, still softly but slightly louder  
“(Y/N) that’s not what I meant-“ you interrupted, not wanting to hear whatever excuse he would come up with.  
“Too late Jason, If that’s how you feel I should just leave.” Wiping your eyes quickly you turned around and grappled out. You heard him call your name and his footsteps echoed in the dark warehouse but you ignored him, running to make your way to your motorbike before he could follow. Once you reached the vehicle you decided it was best to go straight to your apartment, Jason would most likely assume you’d meet Bruce in the batcave and get patched up. You knew the wound wasn’t too bad and yu had a medical kit at home; it was nothing you couldn’t handle yourself. And so you left.  
It had been a week since the last mission. You walked into your kitchen, hungry but not too keen to finish the left over take out you’d been living on. Maybe some ice cream? It felt like you were going through a rough break up. You and Jason were never anything exclusive but you couldn’t deny the feelings you had for him, you were hopeful he had reprecociated those feelings but now, well…now you’re pretty sure they’re one sided.  
You had called Bruce shortly after bandaging your arm about the mission, leaving out the details of your argument with Jason; although he didn’t sound too pleased about his reckless attitude. As for Jason, you hadn’t heard a word from him. Although you suposed that was for the best at this moment, considering how things ened between you that night you weren’t the most excited to see him. Though you had found yourself missing his presence. Sure he was moody and sarcastic but he was sweet at the same time, and ever so chraming.  
You sighed lazily petting your cat that sat on the kitchen island. The small feline gazed up at you nochalantly as you stroked their head. Your staring contest was cut short as your phone rang, snapping you out of it. You groaned in annoyance and after you gave the cat one last pat you made your way to the lounge grabbing the phone off the coffee table and dropping onto the sofa while answering.  
“Hello?” You said, voice dripping with irritation. You were soon met with an all to familar voice, bringing a smile to your face.  
“Dick, hey how are you?” One of the more agreeable bat boys and the oldest, Dick Grayson was a good friend of yours, never failing to make you smile with his (usually) cheerful nature. Today however he sounded exasperated and rather weary, changing your smile into a look of confusion.  
“(Y/N) I can’t deal with it anymore, you’ve got to come to the manor.” He groaned out.  
“What, why? What’s happened Dick?”, instead of answering he continued.  
“Even Damien’s fed up with it, You’ve got to come and fix-“ getting slightly annoyed with his complaining you inturrupted him,  
“For God’s sake Dick, what is it?” seemingly bringing him out of the trance he finally got to the point.  
“It’s Jason, hes been a miserable ol’git ever since that mission last week, even more so than usual! He just mopes around looking all depressed without you about. It’s like he can’t actually function anymore. He’s lost without you!”  
“I don’t know maybe he’s just tired-“  
“Tired? Tired! The man’s obbsessed with you, you’re all he thinks of! I swear to god if I hear him mumble one more thing about how he’s messed up or how he misses your gorgeous eyes, I’ll kill him”, He spoke and you were silent, all one could hear was your shallow breaths. “Hello? (Y/N) are you still there?” You shook your head clearing your mind.  
“I’ll be there soon”  
“Oh thank god, you’re an saint.”  
The heavy dark door was pulled open, you smiled expecting to see Alfred but you were instead met with a shorter lad.   
“Finally, you’re here.” Damien stated, grabbing onto your wrist and leadng you into the mansion.  
“Dami, you don’t have to pull me along. I’ve been here many times sweetie”. He simply hushed you and pulled more, guiding you up the grand staircase and to Jason’s room. Upon reaching he knocked loudly.   
“Go away”,  
The voice you heard was not what you expected, it was meak and strained, hoarse with sadness.   
“Todd you have a guest.” Damien replied, a quiet “I don’t care” was Jason’s response. Damien rolled his eyes and opened the door, pushed you in and fled instantly.  
Jason got up from the desk in his room turning around to yell at the young Robin  
“Damien I said Go away- (Y/N)?” , he froze and you gentley walked towards him, taking in his appearance. Dark rings were heavy under his eyes, they seemed empty, as if there was no light left in them. His hair was a mess, clearly having had his hand run through it multiple times with stress. A stubble had built up across his face. clearly not his priority at the time. He looked pale and vunerable, you had never seen him like this, as you looked up at him there was no anger just pure worry and pity.  
“(Y/N) I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said, I just, I was just so angry and scared when you got hurt, what if it had seriously injured you, I should’ve been looking after you, what if you died, I wouldn’t know what to do and-“ You hushed his rambling, placing a finger to his lips. After he had caled you spoke up, brushing a hand through the white and black hairs that had fallen over his eyes.  
“I’m okay Jason, It’s okay, I can handle these things, you don’t have to protect me.” Hearing how he geniunelly felt made your heart warm.  
“I know, but I should’ve listened to you, I shouldn’t have said the things I did, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He looked as if he was going to cry at any moment so you acted on the spot, pulling him into a tight hug.  
“I forgive you, okay? Everything is good, you can talk to me Jay always remeber that.”   
His arms locked around you, pulling you impossibly closer.   
“I love you” you mummured quietly into his chest. You couldn’t stop the smile that spead across your face when you heard his response mumbled back into your hair,  
“I love you too.”


End file.
